Fork in the Stream
by BK Love-ah
Summary: Starts a little while before the first season. Eabha'a father, an Irish railroad worker, makes her marry the Swede for her own safety. But what seems to be the best choice turns out to be what makes the young girl's life a living nightmare. There will be dark spots in this story. Don't like, don't read. DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN HELL ON WHEELS, only my own characters. R
1. Chapter 1

_**Here's chapter 1. I hope you like it.**_

**000000000000**

_1865_

She sighed. There wasn't a lot for Eabha to do in the tent, and she always avoided leaving it if possible. The men around Hell on Wheels made her skin crawl. It wasn't the fact that they were poor and unclean that bothered Eabha so much; as an immigrant, she was used to it. But the way most of them stared at her, like they were dogs staring at a fresh piece of meat…she hated it.

"Eabha!" Catrina whispered sharply. "Come away from there."

She stepped back from the tent flap and walked over to her mother.

"When's Father coming back?"

"He's working extra today. We should consider ourselves lucky for it."

Eabha scoffed at this.

"Why? Because that brute's making him work his skin off for his own laughs?"

"You know it's not like that, child. The men around here are dangerous! Mr. Gunderson's the only reason we're allowed to tent near the middle of town, away from all the other workers."

"Why are we in danger? Isn't there a whole tent of girls down the path?"

"Yes, but men are always looking for something…new." Catrina shuddered for a moment. "We're just trying to keep you safe."

Just then, Brendan walked in. Her face overcome by a smile, Eabha immediately ran over.

"Papa!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his middle.

"Hello there, girl."

Catrina stepped forward, and after greeting her husband with a kiss, she spoke.

"Why're you back so early, Brendan? I thought you had extra work."

Brendan grimaced to himself before answering.

"I thought the same. But the Swede told me to go home, that I'd overworked enough as it is."

"But he's the one who…"

"I know, I know. It's just his way of pushing me even further into debt than I already am."

"He can't do that, can he?" Eabha asked innocently.

"What can I do about it, lass? It would be his word against mine."

The family stood in silence for a moment. Just then, there was a light tapping on the flap of the tent.

"Malloye!" the familiar foreign-sounding voice called out. "A word."

Brendan sighed to himself before opening the flap. Thor Gunderson stepped inside, reaching up to take off his hat. His head nearly touched the top of the tent.

"Mr. Malloye, I've come to discuss your current debts. I'm very worried."

"Sir, it's like I told you. I'm still behind, and I thought I was working late—"

"That is the same as what you told me last week, and several weeks before. Perhaps if you didn't spend most of your earnings at the saloon, you would not be so far behind."

Brendan looked down in shame. Eabha backed up and sat on her cot.

"I have been lenient with you, but now my patience is starting to thin."

"I understand, Mr. Gunderson. But if I could just have a bit more time…"

Thor seemed to tune out, and his gaze suddenly fell on Eabha. The girl nearly squirmed in her seat as the head of security stared at her, the look in his eyes suddenly becoming much more intense. After Brendan had stopped talking, Thor looked back at him, straightening up.

"Well, Mr. Malloye," he said, "If you were to come to my train car tomorrow, after you finish your work, perhaps we could come to some sort of arrangement."

Though uncertain, Brendan nodded.

"All right, I'll be there."

Thor put his hat back on.

"Good. I wish you a good night." He turned to Catrina and Eabha, bowing slightly. "Ladies."

Though he addressed them both, he gaze was pointed directly at Eabha. But before she had time to worry, the Swede was gone. Brendan let out a breath, and he looked at his family with slight worry.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Thor sat at his desk later that night. He was trying to concentrate on the paperwork in front of him, but his mind kept drifting back to the lovely young lady in Malloye's tent.

He had seen her on several occasions. She was much younger than the whores in town, probably fifteen or so. He was surprised at the feelings brought up within him merely by glancing at the girl. The more he saw her, the more a dormant part of him wanted to possess her. Even his former wife didn't hold a candle to this one's prettiness.

The recurring problem with Brendan and his debts had given Thor an idea, and the very thought of it made his heart race.

_Oh, Miss Eabha, I think we will be seeing more of each other…_

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"Come in, Malloye."

Brendan slowly walked into the train car, finding the Swede at his desk.

"Sit. Please."

After the Irishman obeyed, Thor sat up in his chair, folding his hands in front of him. A few moments passed before he spoke again.

"I'll get right to it. I am willing to forgive all of your debts, and under the right circumstances, you will never have to pay me another cent."

Brendan sat up at his. He could hardly believe what he was hearing.

"Sir, I can't even begin to…"

"This will be the case under one condition…and one condition alone."

Looking down for a moment, Brendan took a small breath.

"And what's that, sir?"

Thor leaned forward a bit, planning his words carefully.

"Your young daughter, how old is she?"

"Um…just turned sixteen."

"Ah, such a ripe age. Well, your debt will be cleared and forgotten in exchange for your girl's hand in marriage."

Brendan's eyes went wide. He did not expect that kind of an ultimatum.

The initial thought of having to marry his darling girl off to a man he detested made his stomach churn in disgust. But the possibility of keeping the tent weighed heavily on him mind. Reading his face, the Swede spoke again.

"Rest assured, I will treat her with the utmost care. She will have to live by my rules, or course, but she will be perfectly safe with me."

Brendan thought about this. Yes, Eabha would indeed be safe with the Swede. Nobody would dare touch her. And he, along with his wife, would still be able to live a safe distance away from the other men.

After spending a little while longer thinking about it, Brendan slowly looked up at Thor.

_Eabha…forgive me, sweetheart, but this is for the best._

"Very well, sir."

Thor smiled widely. He didn't expect Brendan to give his answer so quickly, but he was delighted nonetheless.

"Good decision, Malloye." He stood, and Brendan followed suit a few seconds later. "Shall we shake on it?"

The Swede extended his large hand, and after a moment, the Irishman took it, shaking with him hesitantly.

"Well, then," Thor continued, "you will inform the young lady, and we shall make plans in the upcoming days?"

"Right, that's fine."

"Wonderful. I wish you a good night."

As Brendan nodded and left the train car, he could barely feel his feet moving. He dreaded having to tell his family the cost of their safety.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"What did he say?"

Catrina followed her husband as he walked into the tent, sitting next to him on their cot. His face was blank as Eabha looked at him, settling down on his other side.

After a moment, Brendan took the hands of both his wife and daughter. He took a breath before speaking.

"We came to this country to survive," he began shakily, "and by God, we will. The two of you are my whole life, and I would sell my soul to the devil to keep you safe and away from harm. If anything happened to either of you, I could never forgive myself."

Eabha blinked nervously as her father continued.

"The Swede said he'd forgive our debts and let us tent here for nothing, under just one condition, a condition I very reluctantly accepted."

"What was it?" Catrina asked gently.

"Before I say it, please know that this choice ensures the complete safety of all of us." He looked at his daughter. "Particularly you, lassie."

_Me? Why me?_

Brendan took another breath before concluding his speech.

"His condition is that Eabha becomes his wife, and I accepted."

Before anyone had a chance to react, he turned to Eabha and took both her hands.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart."

Eabha couldn't hear him. Her mind was trapped in a numb void, her father's words echoing in her ears.

_I…I have to __**marry **__him? But…_

She finally found her voice.

"Papa, you…you're only fooling when you say you accepted, right?"

The saddened look on his face only made the horrid truth stand out even more.

"I…I…Papa, he _scares_ me! He looks at me, I can't stand it! You're not truly gonna make me marry him, are you?"

Catrina got up and walked to her daughter, putting her arms around her quaking form.

"He's not going to hurt you, Eabha," Brendan said. "He gave me his word of honor that you'd be safe with him."

But Eabha was beyond listening. Vivid memories flashed past her eyes, and she saw every time the Swede had stopped what he was doing to leer at her for a few moments, which was quite frequent. It made her skin crawl. She hated the look in his eyes when he gazed upon her, as if she was something to eat.

"No," the girl sobbed. "Please, Papa! Please don't make me!"

Brendan could only look at his weeping daughter, wishing only to kiss away her tears and bounce her on his knees until she laughed, as he would always do when she was a child. But he knew it wouldn't do any good with this.

Catrina stared at her husband, not knowing what to think. She knew Brendan did what he did out of pure love for his family and his desire to keep them safe. At the same time, she felt for Eabha. In fact, she had noticed the Swede looking at her daughter in an immoral way on many occasions. But she trusted her husband. For as long as she had known him, he had been an honorable man who devoted himself to his loved ones.

_Oh, Brendan…I trust you. It's __**him**__ I don't trust._

**0000000000000**

_**Let me know what you think.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi again! Just so you know, there is mature content in this chapter. Read on!**_

**ontheledge-**** Yeah, he is an odd fellow, isn't he? Thanks for the review =)**

**00000000000000**

Not too long afterwards, on a Sunday morning, Brendan made the slow walk to Reverend Cole's tent just as the sun was starting to rise. It was horrid enough that he had to marry off his child to such an intimidating man, but he didn't even have the means for a Catholic ceremony. Still, if he wanted to protect his family, it had to be done. He crossed himself, begging God to forgive him.

He pulled back the flap of the tent and walked in. The reverend stood at the front, clutching his bible. He had only been settled into the town for two days, but when Brendan had approached him about his daughter's wedding, he was only too happy to oblige.

"Good day, Mr. Malloye," he said with a small bow.

"Reverend," Brendan answered quietly, nodding.

He tried not to notice Thor standing next to the reverend. He looked a bit less official than usual. Instead of his dark overcoat, he wore black pants and a tan shirt with a black waistcoat. His usual hat graced his head.

"Hello, Malloye," he said, smiling.

The curt nod he received in return was a bit rushed, but Thor didn't mind. He was marrying the man's daughter, after all. Still, he expected a bit of gratitude from Brendan. Not only was he generous enough to erase his debt, but he had also consented to a private ceremony rather than a public one. The only person he had told was Mr. Durant, who snickered at the thought of the Swede's nuptials but allowed him a day off anyways.

After a moment of silence, Brendan spoke.

"She'll be along. Her mother's helping her make ready."

Cole nodded in understanding, as did Thor. He stared at the tent flap, awaiting the arrival of his ripe young bride.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tears rolled down Eabha's face as her mother led her towards the tent.

"Mama, I'm so frightened…"

Catrina grasped her daughter's hand firmly, trying to bury her own heartbreak.

"I know. I know, but…it might not be for very long. Your dad will work here a while, make some money. It could take time, but we'll get an annulment for you, go somewhere nice."

Eabha tried to control her breathing as she took this in.

"Will I still see you and Papa?"

"Perhaps not as often as usual, but we won't be too far away from each other. I swear, everything will be fine."

They approached the tent and went inside. Eabha looked at the three men as they bowed. Thor reached up and removed his hat, grinning at the girl.

"Miss Malloye," said the reverend, "will you please come forth and join Mr. Gunderson?"

Eabha was hesitant, but she forced herself to be strong.

_It won't be forever…we'll get more money and annul the marriage…_

She walked across the space and stepped beside Thor, feeling so small next to him. Cole smiled and opened the bible as Catrina joined her husband.

"We are gathered here to join two souls in the bonds of marriage, before our heavenly father. Before we proceed, if anyone knows of a reason why they should not be forever joined, may they speak now or forever hold their tongues."

Eabha looked at her parents, praying that one of them would speak up. They looked very reluctant, but remained silent.

"Very well. Will you two please join hands?"

As the Swede took her small hand into his larger one, Eabha tried not to wince.

"Thor Gunderson, do you take this woman to be your wife, to love, hold, and honor from this day forward until death parts you?"

Thor looked down at Eabha, nearly chuckling at the way she squirmed under his gaze.

"I do."

"Eabha Malloye, do you take this man to be your husband, to love, hold, and honor from this day forward until death parts you?"

After a few silent seconds, she glanced up at the Swede before looking back down.

"I…I do."

The reverend smiled.

"Them by the power invested in me, and in the lord our God, I pronounce you man and wife."

Eabha felt as if her soul was leaving her body. She numbly turned to her parents as Catrina stepped forward with a sack of Eabha's clothes and a few personal items.

"Sweetheart, you have to go with him now."

"No," Eabha whispered, tears stinging her eyes. "No, I don't want to!"

"You must," Catrina said, taking her daughter's shoulders and pulling her into an embrace. "He's your husband now."

"Papa, please…"

Brendan kissed Eabha's cheek, holding his tears back.

"I'm sorry, child."

As much as she wanted to stay, Eabha soon felt her new husband grasp her shoulder gently but firmly.

"Come along, my dear."

Suppressing a shudder, Eabha slowly took her sack of belongings from her mother. Then, without another word, she followed the Swede out of the tent.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

The walk to Thor's train car was slow and silent. Eabha could feel him walking directly next to her, looming over her in an almost ominous way. Before long, the red car came into view. Thor stepped forward and offered his hand.

"Allow me," he said.

Swallowing, Eabha hesitantly took his hand and allowed him to help her up the steps. After joining her on the small balcony, the Swede went to the door and opened it. He escorted the girl inside with a gentle hand on her arm before following her in, closing and locking the door behind him.

Eabha looked around. It was definitely more spacious than the tent, but it wasn't huge. The main area was mostly bare, with the exception of a desk, some chairs, a cabinet, a couple benches, and a small table. There were some windows, which was very refreshing to the girl. While inside the tent, she was never able to see what was happening outside.

"Here," Thor said, gesturing to a shelf next to another doorway. "Your clothes can go here."

Eabha nodded and stepped forward. As she pulled her very few dresses out and placed them into the space, she felt Thor watching from close by. She felt the urge to shiver, but suppressed it.

Once she was done, the Swede walked over to one of the cushioned benches, gesturing to it.

"Please, sit."

The girl complied. She went to the bench and slowly sat, and a moment later, the Swede seated himself directly next to her. Eabha looked down at her lap and tried to control her breathing, but her heart was racing so rapidly that she feared it would be heard.

"Eabha?"

She glanced up, not wanting to meet his gaze.

"I trust that calling you Eabha is allowable?"

Nodding slowly, she couldn't help but glance away. Then, a large but gentle arm went around her shoulders. Thor's free hand grasped one of Eabha's, and he carefully pulled her a bit closer. He could feel her body shaking.

"Are you afraid of me, child?"

"I-I…" Eabha stuttered, not knowing how to answer.

"There is no need to be frightened, my dear. We are married now, and a husband protects his wife."

The girl nodded slightly, still not wanting to meet his gaze. Thor carefully moved his hand from that of his new wife and took her chin with his thumb and forefinger. Eabha blinked a few times as the Swede turned her head to face him.

"Why do you quake so?"

As her new husband lowered his hand, she stared at him, trying to find the right words to use.

"This…this is just happening so fast, I…"

"That is understandable. You are so young, after all. But you must not worry any longer, little one. This will become more familiar over time."

Eabha wasn't convinced, but she didn't answer. Thor smiled.

"Now, how about we put some food in your belly?"

OOOOOOOOOOO

The rest of the day was a blur to Eabha. All she could think about was her parents, about being anywhere but in that train car.

"Can you not eat a bit more?" Thor asked, looking at the girl across from his desk.

She looked down at the bowl in her hands. The Swede had made some soup for them to eat for supper. It was made from some sort of fish, and there were chopped carrots floating in it. Eabha was barely able to tolerate the repugnant odor of the dish. The only way she could even stomach the small amount that she did eat was by thinking of the food her mother would always make before they came to America. She could practically smell the warm soda bread, the many flavors of Irish stew, the potatoes soaked in the heated broth…

She looked back up at Thor, slowly shaking her head.

"I think I've had enough," she said quietly. "My appetite isn't strong today."

"Very well," the Swede answered, taking the girl's bowl when she held it out to him. "But you will have to grow accustomed to eating new things, my dear. We wouldn't want you to starve, would we?"

Eabha slowly shook her head, suddenly longing for her mother's cooking.

As the sun went down, she sat on the bench while the Swede went outside to close things up for the night. Catrina had told her what to expect when it came to a married couple's first night together, and it terrified her. True, she'd known about the physical intimacies of man and woman since she was thirteen. But she'd always been told that while it hurts the woman during her first time, it is a magical and beautiful event between two people that love each other.

_But I don't love this man! And he doesn't know me enough to love me…all he wants is my body…_

She wrapped her arms around herself as Thor came back into the train car, closing and locking the door behind him.

"Do you need the chamber pot?" he asked, and the girl shook her head. "Then we'll make ready for bed."

Eabha reluctantly walked towards the back end of the car, followed by Thor. There was a small window near the side of the space, and beneath it laid a bed. It wasn't very tall; it looked more like a large cot. Still, there was enough room for two people.

Taking a breath, Eabha started to remove her dress. It wasn't too difficult, since her night shift was underneath her clothing. Despite the small amount of flesh revealed to him, Thor never took his eyes away from his young bride. He reached up and slowly started to unbutton his own clothing.

_Such a lovely young girl…_

Once she was down to her shift, Eabha slowly climbed over the bed, pulled back the left side of the covers, and slipped underneath them, turning her back to Thor.

He resisted the urge to chuckle. Despite their union, Thor had no illusions about the girl's feelings towards him. He knew she had no desire whatsoever to be in this situation, to say nothing about her being attracted to him. It didn't bother him too much, but he had hopes that as time went on, she would get used to his physical attentions.

Thor was tempted to be completely bare upon entering the bed, but he didn't want to frighten her too badly. He left his nightshirt on before leaning down to join his wife. Eabha tensed slightly as she felt Thor settle under the blankets behind her, and she silently prayed that he would leave her be. However, it wasn't long before she felt an engulfing hand grasp her shoulder and slowly pull her onto her back.

When Thor saw the tears filling Eabha's eyes, something in him changed. From the start of this arrangement, the girl's shy nature and timid words had amused him greatly. But it truly wasn't his intention to make her fear him. All he wanted was a pretty young wife to warm his bed. He didn't want to be a bully.

Eabha cringed as the Swede moved closer to her, but he merely wrapped his arms around her trembling form and pulled her against his chest.

"There, there," he breathed softly, tightening his hold a bit when the girl struggled. "Be still, I'll not harm you."

"I'm scared," Eabha cried, her tears spilling over. "I don't want it to hurt, I…"

Thor looked down at her for a moment before smiling.

"Shhhh, my little doe. The pain you fear will be worse if you are tense. Take a moment to calm yourself."

Eabha tried to breathe as Thor gently rubbed her arm, cooing soft reassurances. She truly didn't want this, but she was afraid of angering the daunting man. After a few moments, Thor loosened his hold and moved to his side of the bed, reaching underneath the cot. He came back out with a small metal saucer and a corked bottle. After pouring some of the liquid into the saucer, he put the bottle back under the bed and turned to Eabha.

"Sit up a bit, child."

She did so, and the Swede pulled back their covers. He rested his free hand on the girl's thigh.

"Pull up the skirt and open yourself to me."

Eabha looked at him with fright, so he held out the tray.

"You are not…excited by me, correct?" There was no reply, but he knew the answer. "It's all right, Eabha. But if you have no attraction for me, your body won't prepare itself. I'll use some of this olive oil to do so."

Suddenly, Eabha understood. She hesitantly opened her legs and lifted the bottom of her shift, baring her most intimate area to her new husband. Her cheeks blushed horribly, but Thor paid no mind.

He dipped a finger into the oil and started to moisten the girl's opening. She squirmed a bit, but allowed it. After a few minutes of this, Thor placed the saucer onto the floor and carefully moved on top of Eabha.

"Do you wish me to try and prepare you further, or…?"

"Please," Eabha whispered, looking away. "Just do it."

The Swede stared at her for a moment.

"Very well." He supported his weight with his forearms and positioned himself at the girl's entrance. "I'll be gentle, but try and relax."

It was indeed painful, just as Eabha had feared. But true to his word, Thor moved slowly and carefully, stopping when he saw Eabha's grimace of pain. Once he felt her inner muscles relax around him, he continued.

As her husband took her shoulders and moved faster, Eabha merely waited. The pain wasn't as bad, but it was still uncomfortable. Still, the oil truly had helped to make it less unpleasant. Now, all she wanted was for the Swede to finish so she could go to sleep and dream about a world where she wasn't married to him.

Meanwhile, Thor was in heaven. The feeling of his new spouse was absolutely wonderful. He wished to take his time, but thought better of it.

_I'll grant her wish tonight, but no more rushing through it. Her pain is past. There will be many opportunities for me to teach her everything, to show her things she never thought existed._

Finally, it was over. Thor withdrew from Eabha and lay down next to her, catching his breath. Eabha wanted so much to cover her ears and mute out the horrid panting. Still, she was grateful that it was over with. After a moment, Thor rolled over and wrapped an arm around the girl's waist, spooning her into his form.

Eventually, Eabha was able to make herself relax. Once Thor was asleep, she shut her eyes.

_God, please rescue me from this. It's not horrid, but…it's no life! I cannot live like this forever…_

**0000000000000**

_**Let me know what you think.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello! Sorry I took a while, but I've been busy this week. I hope you like this one!**_

**ontheedge-**** Very interesting inquiries…I'll do my best to answer all of them in time ;) Thanks for the review!**

**0000000000000**

Eabha was alone in the bed when her eyes opened. She took a moment to stretch out her limbs before propping herself up on her elbows. It didn't take long to remember where she was, and what had occurred the previous day.

She grimaced slightly, looking down. Even though her new husband hadn't given her any reason to be scared, she still wasn't very keen on the idea of being married to him. True, he had been very gentle as he had promised, and didn't gaze at her in a way that made her squirm, as he used to. But still, there was something about him that wasn't right, that wasn't…normal.

Moving carefully, Eabha slid off the bed and stood up, walking towards the entrance to the main space. She peeked into the room, resting a hand on the doorframe.

"Ah, you're up."

Thor sat at the desk, clad in the same clothes as the day before. He had a cup in front of him, as well as two biscuits. After taking a moment to stare at him, Eabha took a hesitant step forward. Thor looked at her and gestured towards the chair across from him.

"Please."

The girl took a few slow steps before sitting into the chair. Fiddling with the lace on her shift, she stared into her lap. Thor dipped one of the biscuits into the cup, smiling at Eabha.

"Try some," he said before taking a bite. "You may enjoy it."

Glancing to and from her spouse, Eabha reached a shaky hand forward to take the remaining biscuit. She tentatively brought it to her lips, biting off a small piece. Thor stared at her, smiling.

"Oh, that won't do. You must dip it, it's no good by itself."

Blinking a few times, Eabha complied. The stew quickly soaked into the bland bread. She prepared to take another bite, but the foul smell of the liquid assaulted her nose. Still, a persuasive gaze from Thor pushed her to try it.

It was revolting, but she forced it down. She bit off a clean piece of the biscuit, trying to wash away the taste.

"Come now, sweet," the Swede said, chuckling slightly. "As I told you yesterday, you must grow accustomed to new things."

After a few more minutes, Eabha reluctantly forced down the rest of her meal. She could barely stand it, but nonetheless, she was happy it was over. Still, something about her new husband's determination to control such a small aspect of her daily life unsettled her.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when Thor stood, reaching for his dark overcoat and hat.

"I will be gone for most of today," he said, straightening up a few things in the room. "You will not leave the train car at any time. It's for your own safety."

Eabha remained in her chair, staring down at her folded hands.

_This is no better than with Mama and Papa. I'm a prisoner all over again…_

Suddenly, she felt Thor standing directly beside her. After a few moments, he kneeled next to the chair and stared at Eabha. Even on his knees, he still loomed over her. He leaned forward, causing the girl to tense a bit. However, she was surprised to feel his arm tenderly wrap around her waist, while his free hand gently cupped her face. He carefully pulled her forward a bit, so her head rested against his shoulder.

"I shall see you tonight, child," he said quietly, bending down to kiss Eabha's temple.

And with that, he stood up and left the train car.

OOOOOOOOOOO

The rest of the day felt like ten years for Eabha. Once in a while, she would look out the various windows, hoping to see something interesting. But each time she looked, it was the same thing. People going about their business, loud clanging noises from the railroad building not too far away…

Then, something caught her eye. A group of men were dragging a fellow towards the small scaffold nearby. They tied a rope around his neck as he struggled. After a moment, Eabha saw Thor approach the group. He nodded to the men, who proceeded to throw the other end of the rope over the pole. Eabha immediately backed away from the window, not wanting to see the rest.

She sat on the bed, burying her face into her hands. Sure, she knew the Swede was in charge of keeping so-called order in the camp, but she'd never seen it in action. Her spine was wracked by revulsion and frustration, and she couldn't hold back a few tears.

_What've I gotten myself into?_

OOOOOOOOOOOO

The sun was making its final descent when Eabha's eyes shot open. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

_I must've dozed off…_

The caboose was still silent. It was getting darker with every passing minute, the only source of light being the disappearing sun. Eabha glanced around, trying to find some sort of lantern or candle. Suddenly, the door opened.

"Hello, Eabha," Thor said with a smile as he entered the train car, closing and locking the door behind him. "Are you well?"

Eabha looked down, forcing a nod. After hanging his coat and hat, Thor turned to his wife.

"Shall we make ready for bed?"

The girl nodded, clutching her hands together tightly as the Swede followed her into the back.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Once they were both in their nightclothes, Thor and Eabha got into bed. It was uncomfortably quiet for a little while. Eabha tried to relax herself, taking a few quiet breaths. Just then, Thor sat up a bit and rested a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Please," she whispered. "I'm…sore."

Thor stared down at his wife for a moment. Her expression was so fair, yet very fragile. Though he yearned for her, he always thought himself a patient man.

_Very well. Just for tonight…_

"I see."

He reluctantly lay down, turning away from Eabha. The girl blinked a few times, worried that she had angered him.

Eventually, her fatigue overpowered her thoughts, and her eyes slowly closed.

**000000000000**

_**Sorry if it was a bit short, but let me know what you think.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**And we're back. There's mature content in this one, so beware. Read on!**_

**000000000000**

"I want you to stay here in bed for today, child."

Eabha stared at Thor as he spoke, fidgeting her fingers together a little bit.

"Why?"

"You needn't worry yourself too badly. I'm merely conducting business, and investigating a crime. Please, just do as I ask."

After a moment, Eabha nodded. Thor smiled and walked back out into the main area. Once he was gone, Eabha laid back on the bed, rubbing her forehead.

_He just expects me to lie here all day? What's there to do?_

She stretched her limbs out, preparing for a long and uneventful day.

OOOOOOOOOOO

It turned out to be anything but. Whoever was in the train car sounded like a very gruff fellow. Eabha was strongly tempted to peek into the room, but nevertheless, she headed Thor's warning. Still, she heard plenty.

The stranger said his name was Bohannon. Apparently, Thor was accusing him of murdering the railroad foreman the previous night. Despite the so-called evidence against him, he seemed to be holding his own.

Then, after a little while longer, Eabha's heart pounded as she heard a struggle. Her husband eventually spoke, and she carefully leaned forward to look into the room.

Thor was pointing a gun at the strange man. After taking a moment to praise the supposed beauty of the weapon, he nodded at his two henchmen, who immediately took hold of Bohannon and dragged him out of the train car. Thor went to put on his coat and hat, glancing over at Eabha. She expected him to be angry with her for peeking, but he smiled.

"Stay here, wife. I'll be back later."

With that, Thor went outside, locking the door behind him. Eabha carefully stood up, staring out the window until the group was out of sight. She was slightly shaken to learn that her husband had a firearm.

_Calm down. It's not as if he'll shoot you…_

Eventually, she sat back down on the bed, her brain muddled by what had just happened.

OOOOOOOOOO

Later that night, she lay in bed, waiting for Thor's return. While he was gone, she'd found where he stored the biscuits. After nibbling on one and washing it down with water, she decided to go to bed. With any luck, she would be asleep by the time he got back.

Suddenly, she heard the door open and close. The footsteps approached the bed area, so she shut her eyes, hoping to discourage any ideas he had. After a few seconds of tense silence, the footsteps slowly retreated back into the other room. Eabha heard the desk chair being pulled back, followed by the rustling of some papers. A part of her was still frightened that he might change his mind and wake her up. But as time passed, her eyelids grew heavier, causing her worries to evaporate.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

He was gone when she woke up the next morning. After helping herself to some breakfast, Eabha had passed a great portion of the day by pulling the lace from her nightgown and playing some string games.

When she was six, her father had taught her all sorts of tricks. He showed her many designs with the string, but out of all of them, her favorite was cat's cradle. For as long as she could remember, Eabha was always able to pass large chunks of time by playing with a simple piece of string.

Eventually, as the afternoon started to turn into the evening, Eabha tucked the string into her gown pocket and went into the front area in search of some dinner. Just as she was about to look, something outside caught her eye.

All the men were returning from the railroad work. Eabha walked over to one of the windows and searched the crowd with her eyes, desperate to find a familiar face. Then, by the grace of God, she found him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Out of habit, Brendan glanced at the red train car. He would always look over there on his way to and from work, just to get a glimpse of his daughter. And today, after so many instances of bad luck, there she was.

She stared at him, and he at her, silently trying to tell her how sorry he was for making her unhappy, and how he only wanted her to be safe.

Then, Eabha reached into her pocket and pulled out a string. Brendan's heart melted with love and heartbreak as his child started weaving the string with her fingers, just as he'd taught her to do. Before long, he was staring at a perfectly formed cat's cradle.

Eabha smiled warmly at him, as if trying to tell him that she was healthy and well. He forced himself to smile back, though his soul ached with guilt.

_Oh, sweet Eabha…your mother and I miss you so. But I'm just trying to protect you…_

Just then, in the distance, Brendan saw the Swede approaching. He didn't look happy. Eabha followed her father's gaze before glancing back at him. She smiled understandingly, and Brendan waved at her before reluctantly continuing down the path.

Eabha walked towards the bed and laced the string back into her shift just as Thor entered the train car. He hung his effects in their usual places before turning to his wife.

For some reason, Eabha had a calming effect on Thor. He'd just had a horrible day. That dirty crook had not only escaped him, but Durant had proclaimed him the new foreman of the railroad operation. He felt so defeated, so humiliated…

But glancing at the girl lowered his anger greatly. He was still irritable, of course, but it wasn't as intense as it had been before she had filled his line of vision.

After a few seconds, he spoke.

"Shall we have dinner now?"

The girl nodded, joining him in the main area.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Supper was very quiet. Eabha thought it best not to talk too much, let alone ask her spouse how his day was. Thor barely looked up while they were eating, which was rare.

_Goodness…he must be very angry about something…_

Afterwards, the two of them got ready for bed. Eabha carefully slipped under the covers, moving onto her side. Thor got into the bed as well, but didn't lie down. He stared at his wife's back, and his frustration returned.

_My day has been naught but shame and dishonor…and she __**still **__denies me?_

He reached out to touch her shoulder, and when she flinched away, something inside of him snapped.

Eabha cried out in shock as Thor seized both her shoulders, turning her to look at him. There was pure fury in his expression.

"I tire of your spurns, child," he growled, his grip tightening. "You're my wife."

"Stop! Please, you're hurting me!"

"Do you think nothing of how you're hurting _me?_"

Struggling furiously, Eabha kicked at him with all her strength. Thor was suddenly jolted out of his fury, and he loosened his grip, allowing the girl to jump from the bed.

He looked down, surprised with himself. How could he let his emotions get so out of hand? True, he was a bit hurt by his wife's dislike of him, but he didn't realize it affected him to that extent. No doubt his anger over the day's events had caused it to boil over.

By now, Eabha had retreated into the other room. Thor carefully got up and walked after her. She saw him coming and ran for the door, but he was too fast.

"Ah-ah-ah, no," he said, grabbing her arms before she could open the latch. "You mustn't go out at night, it's very dangerous."

"Let go!"

She tried to wriggle away, but Thor scooped her into his arms and carried her back into their bed. The moment he released her, she went to get up once more. However, Thor wrapped his arms around her from behind, cradling her body against his.

"Let me go home," she whimpered, her squirms growing weaker. "I want to go home…"

"Shhhh." Thor caressed her head, running his fingers through her chestnut hair. "Don't say such things, little one."

He continued to hold her for several minutes, resting his head against hers.

"Forgive me," he said softly. "I didn't mean to harm you."

Eabha felt herself relax, soothed by the soft tone of his voice. After a moment, Thor sat up, pulling Eabha to sit between his legs with her back against his chest. He draped one arm around her torso, carefully lifting her.

"Lean back a bit, my sweet."

The girl reluctantly complied, and the Swede reached his free hand towards the bottom of her shift. As her intimate area was gradually exposed, Eabha couldn't help but tense up again.

"Wait, I…"

"Hush," Thor breathed, gently laying his hand on his wife's bare belly. "Don't be afraid."

His hand reached Eabha's center after a little while, and he carefully touched a finger to the tiny little bundle of nerves above her opening.

Eabha gasped as a foreign sensation coursed through her body. She'd never felt anything like it before, but it wasn't unpleasant. Her husband's finger started to rub that same spot at a very slow pace. After a few minutes, a thin film of sweat had formed on Eabha's forehead. Her breathing became labored as she tried to think straight. The rush of pleasure grew even more intense, and a moan broke free from her.

"I…_oh_…"

"Yes," Thor whispered, nuzzling her neck. "That's it…"

After trailing his finger to Eabha's opening and finding it pleasingly moist, he carefully slipped the digit inside her. The girl cried out at this, overwhelmed at the sensation. She clutched at the arm around her chest, squeezing his wrist in the throes of her bliss.

A couple minutes later, Eabha felt herself approaching some sort of peak. However, before she could reach it, the Swede withdrew his finger. He immediately lifted his wife's hips and pulled her back.

Eabha moaned loudly as her opening was impaled. It didn't hurt as it had before. On the contrary, she had never felt such pleasure. Wrapping his arms around her, Thor rested his head against her back as he started moving her on top of him.

As the minutes passed, Eabha forgot everything she knew. She forgot that she was taken from her parents and married to a man who frightened her…the same man who was filling her body with ecstasy at that very moment. All she could think about was the throbbing in her head, and the growing heat at her core.

Suddenly, she exploded. Her extremities burst with a feeling of fire, and thousands of bright colors flashed in front of her eyes. Her ears rang to the point where she couldn't hear her own cry of release, or that of her husband. Out of breath, Eabha leaned back against Thor.

He wrapped both arms around her waist, bending his head down to kiss her clothed shoulders. It took a little while for him to breathe normally again, but it had been well worth it. His young wife was still warm with the pleasures he had bestowed upon her. And for a brief moment, he couldn't remember why he was angry that day.

Thor pressed his lips against Eabha's cheek, raising one hand to cup her face. He carefully turned her head towards him and bent down, capturing her lips in a heated kiss. Eabha returned it for a few seconds, not able to concentrate on anything. After a little while longer, Thor slowly broke the kiss and stared into Eabha's eyes, searching her face for a reaction. She merely gazed back at him, not truly knowing what to say.

The two of them lay back down. Thor put one arm behind the girl's shoulders and draped the other over her belly, effectively cradling her against him. Eabha was simply too tired to think about who was holding her, or to think about what her mindset would be at sunrise.

**00000000000000**

_**Let me know what you think.**_


End file.
